


让子弹飞

by naou233



Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naou233/pseuds/naou233





	让子弹飞

让子弹飞

 

 

郭啸天怀疑自己会再死一次。

没错，在这之前他已经死过一次了，为了一些重于泰山又轻于鸿毛的事情。当时他靠在母亲的怀抱里，头顶上发着冷汗，胸腔中是难以掩饰的痛楚，但他的身体正在慢慢失去知觉，脑袋里也白茫茫一片，他告诉母亲这下所有人都获得了幸福，但母亲的啜泣和死亡的滋味依旧充满苦涩。

照理说，死过一回的郭啸天潜意识里应当很清楚死将是一种什么样儿的感觉，但是眼下郭啸天显然是来不及去回味那一份与生俱来的恐惧了。他只是强忍住了腿脚上的伤痛，一边向前方扑去一边发出了一声吼叫：“小庄，跑啊！”

在郭啸天闭上眼睛的同时，他开始发觉这种感觉相当熟悉，无惧无畏的，头脑中甚至留出了一丝空隙，留给他派去探究某个迫在眉睫的问题：一发子弹能有多快？

 

故事要从四个月前开始说起，彼时郭啸天大病初愈如获新生，对既往心结虽说尚未大彻大悟但也看开了些；不过他受了重伤外加体内的毒性还略有残留，身体状况大不如前，即便还能例行公事做点儿工作，可说到带兵打仗就是天方夜谭了。郭啸天那一官半职名头犹在，也仿佛傀儡早被身边觊觎之人掏了空。

对此郭啸天也毫无办法，只得专心养病，什么天下大计都只好暂且谋划在心里，全部得等毒性从身体里散完才行。另一厢郭啸天的母亲总能看出他儿子有愁云绕心间，不知从何处听闻说西域有一高人可自制良药能治百病，郭啸天从他母亲嘴里听说这个消息内心啼笑皆非，他自认能死里逃生恢复成如今这个模样已是吉人自有天相，至于神药不论可不可遇可不可求此时都更像人云亦云的传说。郭啸天怕母亲担忧成疾，只好以活动筋骨增强体质为由带上一二随从前去求药。

万万没想到的是，等刚踏入黄沙漫天飞的西北，他们就碰上了沙尘暴，待他终于从沙堆中拖出自己的身体，早不见与他同行的随从了。所幸，被在身后的背囊没丢，他迅速打开背囊确认了一番里边的干粮，并摸了摸随身携带的夜明珠和别再腰间的手枪，夜明珠还在，手枪却不见了踪影，但他还能活也还有个念想，这也算不幸中的万幸，要不然郭啸天大抵要在沙漠中提前孤独地迎接自己的第二次死亡。

历经一天一夜，郭啸天总算碰上了个城镇，他站在原地赞叹自身意志力体力的同时肩膀被来往行人撞来撞去，他也不嫌疼，在被一个面目凶狠的老人说了句“小伙子看路”之后，他才悻悻地退到街道一旁去。

然而，美好的时光总是短暂的，心灵的慰藉也总是片刻的。正当郭啸天找了家旅店打算住下的时候，他发现自己的荷包不见了，翻遍全身也找不出一个子儿来，霎时他回想起刚才与自己肩碰肩的那老人与对方拍在自己肩膀上的那只手掌，心中一凉。郭啸天定定地在柜台前站了片刻，拿出那颗夜明珠递给老板，以求对方至少收留自己一晚。

也正是这个时候，郭啸天碰到了小庄。

当然，那时郭啸天还不知道小庄叫什么，也只是瞧见一个灰头土脸的高个男人朝他们这边走来，嘴里还叼着一根稻草，看似同老板是老相识一般地询问起碰上了什么难题。郭啸天朝他看，面前的人即便看上去邋里邋遢还吊儿郎当的，但细细来看，脸倒是张俊逸的脸；郭啸天一个愣神，却被眼前人推了一把：“想啥呢兄弟？”

郭啸天不由得皱起眉，心下想到这人果然还是个大老粗，但对方的嘴皮子仍旧没停，面孔上也带着笑，稻草杆在他嘴里打转：“兄弟你刚到这里吧？来者即是客，你庄哥我今天高兴就罩着你了。”说着还冲老板抛了个媚眼，并接着说，“开间房，记我账上。”话还未说完，他伸手就从柜台里取了串钥匙，推着郭啸天的肩膀朝楼上客房走去。

 

在郭啸天最初的印象里，小庄是特别自来熟的一个人，甚至还没等他们踏进房门，彼此还未自报家门，小庄便开始腆着个笑脸问起他来：“诶兄弟，你那夜明珠可真是个好东西啊，乌黑透亮的，你从哪儿弄来的啊？啥时候也带我去弄一个玩玩呗？”对此，郭啸天略感不适地蹙起了眉头，对方似乎读懂了他的心思一般，转身阖上客房的门，继而说，“嗐，我就这么随口一提，你那肯定是个传家宝吧？”说着，他踱步走去客房中央的圆台旁，伸手拿了个茶杯在鼻前嗅了嗅，又朝杯子里吹了口气。

“感谢兄台方才相助，等我取了银元来，定会还——”

郭啸天的话被对方打断：“还什么还，都是朋友。”眼前的人靠坐在圆台上，背着光，但郭啸天还是注意到对方的眉毛向上挑起，他有些琢磨不清这算不算是一种示好，突如其来的好意让他摸不着头脑，即便他十分清楚不能将无名的善意看作坏心的开端，可他无法不对此抱有怀疑。

郭啸天抿了抿干燥的嘴唇，转开话题：“在下郭啸天，还没敢问兄台姓名？”

只见眼前人摇头晃脑的，听了件乐事似地按捺不住从嗓子里吐出一串轻笑：“别兄台不兄台的了，叫我小庄就成，不然叫庄哥也行啊。”语毕他搁下拿在手中把玩了许久的茶杯，朝郭啸天走近，“我说，你是不是忘了件重要的事情？”

起先郭啸天尚且不明所以，但小庄并没有给他太多思考的机会，郭啸天只听对方压低了的声音说：“我提醒你一下，刚才，你把夜明珠给了老板——”小庄在语句之中摆下一个停顿，侧身靠着房门，一条胳膊抵在郭啸天的肩膀上，郭啸天这才反应过来那枚夜明珠由于小庄的打断他并没能从老板手里收回来，他暗骂该死，正想回头去取，门却被小庄的重量抵得死死的，在他开口之际，听到身边人慢条斯理又带着得意劲儿的声音说道：“我可帮你拿回来了。”

小庄走上前一步回过身来，从怀中掏出夜明珠凑在脸旁，冲他眨了眨眼。郭啸天刚要伸手去够，小庄便将珠子收到身后，并说：“我可没说要给你啊。”

听闻此言，郭啸天先前的疑虑便有了定论，他长吁了一口气，用手揉了揉隐隐作痛的眉心，尽可能让自己用最平静的语气说：“那你是要怎么样？”郭啸天死死地盯着眼前嬉皮笑脸的人，当下他的心中有许多杂乱的画面：他掏出枪来指向小庄的脑门，他抬腿踹向小庄的胸口将他制服，但他没有枪，而他的体力也无法支持他这样做。

小庄歪着脑袋佯作出一副思考的样子，不一会儿转回视线回望向他：“当我的小弟，等我发了财，就还给你，怎么样？”说完小庄不容郭啸天回答，就探过手臂揽住了他的脖子，“就这么说定了啊，小弟你瞧你浑身上下灰头土脸风尘仆仆，庄哥带你去澡堂子洗个痛快！”

 

至此，郭啸天终于能做出评判，小庄就是个混混、骗子、强盗。

迫于无奈，郭啸天居然成为了小庄坑蒙拐骗的帮凶，这并非出自郭啸天本意，他曾多次试图以其人之道还治其人之身，或偷或抢从小庄身上取回自己的夜明珠，可每每他的意图总会被小庄率先看穿，而那颗夜明珠更像是被施了法术一般遍寻不得。

偶尔郭啸天回想起自己前来此处的初衷和离家时母亲欣慰又不舍的笑脸，便觉丧气透顶，而他体内的毒素也会掐准了这一刻透过皮肉钻进他的脏器里，为他添加几分上等的疼痛。郭啸天也有考虑过干脆忍痛割爱一走了之，掏掏口袋却身无分文寸步难行，只好违背着良心跟在小庄后头继续干着偷鸡摸狗的活计。

最令人啼笑皆非的则是：每回小庄干成一票都会分他些零头，并说“等你攒足了十万银元或许我可以考虑还你”。这在郭啸天看来无非是一种嘲讽，通常他会嘁一声甩给小庄一记眼白，而小庄则会恬不知耻地伸出手来拍拍他的脸，拉长了音调告诉他“别不高兴嘛”。郭啸天恨不得一口咬掉小庄的手指，在嘴里嚼个稀巴烂再啐他一脸；郭啸天有回差点真这么做，但转念一想小庄还得靠他那双手来出老千，只好咬咬牙别开了头，但当他再次回顾他的这一念头，深感小庄对他的荼毒之潜移默化。

跟着小庄厮混近两个月，郭啸天学了不少邪门歪道，赌博出千逛窑子可以说是日常必备，瞎掰胡扯虚情假意也由小庄言传身教。自然，最让郭啸天吃惊的，该是小庄为了骗无不胜诈无不克还掌握着一套易容术的本领。他每回见到小庄画了张人皮粘到自己脸上时，都会有些恍惚，并开始产生一个疑虑：小庄真正的脸应当是哪一张？而他到底有否见识过小庄真实的脸孔？

无论如何，这些思索都毫无意义，郭啸天想，这可能是他前去求药路上必经的劫难，把这日子熬过去谁还会管此难中的怪物是何等长相。

不过，小庄的长相倒次次在作案后被映了下来，映在小庄交由他掌管的那台折叠风琴式相机里，相机的另一头通常是小庄令人作呕的笑脸。时间久了，郭啸天竟也会在照下相前告知小庄让他笑一个，他暗下对自己的作为嗤之以鼻，可还是习惯性地在小庄的嘴咧到最开时按下快门。

 

照例，小庄丑恶的笑脸结束之后，会走到郭啸天的跟前，用手拍拍他的胸脯，并说：“你庄哥帅吧？”平日里郭啸天会回赠给小庄一个假笑，可这一次，不知是不是小庄下手太重，他的胸前莫名地刺痛起来，随后他意识到这是体内毒素给出的回响。

郭啸天用手按住胸口，小庄的手还未来得及抽离，也被他按在了胸前。对此小庄毫不在意，还把手掌展开附了上去，口中则念叨着：“怎么，哥帅得你见犹怜？”没等郭啸天甩开小庄的手，对方好似发觉了他的不适，用另一只手挑起他低垂的头，向他看了一会儿，最终说，“你这个病还没好啊？”

“什么病？”郭啸天退开两步，与小庄隔出一道看不见摸不着的界线，镇定了神色。

小庄甩了甩手，转回身收拾台面上的钞票和珠宝，一面说：“你就别装了，就连你身上那些伤口在哪儿我都一清二楚，澡堂子里不都全见识过了吗？”说到这里，小庄抬起脸来，手指对着他在空中指来指去，像是在清点郭啸天身上创伤的位置，最后停在一处，“是个箭伤吧？毒箭？”

郭啸天受够了对方透视一般的视线和言之不尽的问句，叠起相机向后门走去打算抢先离开。但小庄的难缠程度也是天下一流，跟在他身后不停地絮絮叨叨，似乎要将他的伤势一一道明：“你走那么快干嘛？我有好地方带你去。”

“窑子？”郭啸天随口问道。

小庄越过他挡在他跟前，笑得狡黠：“大错特错！”

 

小庄带他去的是一家农户，里面静悄悄的没个人影，小庄领着他大摇大摆地闯进去，就好像来到了自己家一样。一进门小庄就把装钱的包袱随地一扔，从桌上拿了个苹果塞进嘴里，伴着咀嚼声他含糊不清地指示郭啸天找地方坐：“等我吃完，给你找个好东西。”

郭啸天体内的毒素仍在发作，前来的一路上几乎难耐疼痛，但有小庄在旁，他只好装出一副无所谓的样子，面无表情地强忍住痛楚。此时停下脚步他再也无法继续扮演无知无畏的英勇角色，他头顶氤出的冷汗令他发慌，喉头的腥苦一阵一阵地往上翻涌，身体里的疼痛一会儿似针扎一会儿如铁锤，穿刺敲砸在他的身上，让他感到或许自己命不久矣。

他顺着墙根跌坐在地上，造出的嘭嗵一声响令小庄回过头来。小庄把吃到一半的苹果扔回果篮里，走到他跟前蹲下来，用手背揩去他额头泛出的一层汗水，难得语气柔软地问道：“还能忍吗？”

郭啸天别开头，拒绝了对方如同幻觉般的善意，他的前发散乱地搭在额前，发尾戳进了他的眼睛里，不过此时他已然腾不出空拨开那些恼人的碎发了。

小庄的温柔举止也稍纵即逝，再次促狭地笑出声来：“看不出还挺能忍的。”郭啸天投射出一记瞪视，小庄却并未因此噤声，“哥这就去帮你找药行了吧？”

郭啸天的脑中嗡嗡作响，没能把小庄的话听个明白，只知道对方起身进了屋，接着便是一阵翻箱倒柜的声音，混杂在其中的是小庄关于“老家伙”的几句叫骂，再后来是小庄由远及近的脚步声，他能够察觉到小庄再次蹲坐在了自己的面前，随即他睁开合拢的双眼。

小庄还是笑嘻嘻的那张脸，郭啸天看得模糊，但猜也猜得到对方的表情，于是他牵动嘶哑的喉音：“干嘛？”

他的话还没说完，就被小庄捏住了下巴，而他的嘴被迫着张大。小庄将一枚片剂放在他的舌根，并把他的下巴向上一抬，另一只手按抚着他的头颈，于是那枚片剂被他混着唾液咽了下去。当小庄的手离开他的下颔，他才终于能将头低垂下来，前额的汗珠顺着发丝滑落在他的鼻尖，未等他做出反应，小庄便在他的鼻头刮下一记：“睡个好觉吧。”

小庄的声音遥远又缥缈，他的意识也逐渐模糊，无休止的疼痛把他揪进了昏睡里。

 

再次醒来时，郭啸天首先见到的是一张中年妇人的脸，正当他疑惑小庄扮女人的目的何在时，小庄的声音从妇人的身后响起：“他还没醒啊，这都过去几天了，老王八蛋这药不会不管用吧？”接着小庄的脸也凑到了他的眼前，“醒了你不出声，快起来走两步，你睡这几天，我一个人干活可太亏了。”

妇人当机立断推开了小庄的脸，自己也背过身去拉着小庄的胳膊窃窃私语，但私语的音量实在太过响亮，郭啸天不得不听清了他们的对话：“你怎么带了个小伙子回来？你换口味啦？”

“什么乱七八糟的。”小庄的声音尤为打眼。

“别说人小伙子长得倒挺俊俏的。”句末是一段偷笑。妇人不等小庄回嘴，就扭着步伐走出了房间，全然不顾小庄还在扯着嗓子喊“别他妈胡说八道”。

郭啸天翻了翻眼睛，只觉一身轻松，酸楚和疼痛全数消失不见了，他支起身子靠坐在床头，另一边小庄也腾一下跳上床盘腿坐在一端，他斟酌了一番开口：“怎么回事？”

“还怎么回事，该起床干活了。”小庄一条手臂撑在膝盖上，手掌托着脸，“给你吃了老王八蛋的药，你吃完就睡了四五天，害得我生意都没做成几笔，你还问我怎么回事。”

“药？”郭啸天再次质疑，“什么药？”

“老王八蛋从国外偷的药。”小庄直截了当地说，而后拧起眉头凑近郭啸天，“睡几天你睡傻啦？”郭啸天不置可否，他多少有些愣怔，他盯着小庄的脸看了一会儿，若有所思，小庄啧了啧舌退回身靠着墙壁，挠挠后脑勺再次做出解释：“老王八蛋可说那是仙丹，什么病都能治，他昨天也给你看过了，说你已经都好了——”片刻的沉默后小庄自言自语道：“该死，他不会骗我吧。”

小庄的讲述没头没脑，但郭啸天听起来却觉像是一记当头棒喝：“你救了我？”

“那当然，谁让你是我小弟呢。”小庄的语气中瞬间涌起虚假的甜蜜，这是他同街头流莺搭讪的惯用口吻，就连现在他挂在面上的那副笑脸都如出一辙。之前，郭啸天都会因此感到一阵恶寒，而现在，他似乎感受到了一些别的什么无法断言的东西。

郭啸天抬手按压在胸口，那里早已没有了痛感，只有他自己温热的血肉，他的心跳突然快得吓人，他的眼睛一眨不眨地注视着小庄的脸，小庄的脸孔没有丝毫改变，而他的心中徒然升起一点莫须有的愧疚。他开始思考，或许是自己对小庄的定义下得太早，或许对方也能算是一个好人。

在他的迟疑里，小庄翻身下了床铺，向屋外走去，半路又转回身来，从腰间掏出一杆手枪，抛到他的面前：“喏，收好。你会用吧？”

郭啸天拾起那把枪握在手中端详，旋即给枪上了膛，指向小庄，小庄点了点头并轻声笑起来，他弯下腰从靴子里抽出另一把手枪同样瞄准了郭啸天，他问道：“你说一发子弹能有多快？”  
郭啸天的食指扣在扳机上，枪柄摩擦着他手掌中的茧。

“嘭！”小庄模拟出一声枪响，“比比看是你的子弹快还是我的快。”话虽这么说，但小庄并没有下一步动作，他把枪插回靴子里，再次转过身向外走，他的手伸过头顶，比出一把枪的手势，“忘了告诉你，你的拿把没装子弹，等下一票干成了再给你奖励。”

 

自从他被小庄救了一命，郭啸天似乎再也无法用原先的眼光去看待小庄了，他开始疑惑所谓善恶的分界，又无从揣摩小庄救他到底是出于何种原因，是受到了人性的召唤亦或是为了表达源自最初的歉意。但有一点可以笃定，那是来自小庄本人的教诲，在他们干一票骗人的勾当之前小庄便已向他言明：骗子之间没有信任。说出这条真理的小庄目光矍铄，同时拍了拍郭啸天的肩膀：“记住了没？”

因此，郭啸天对小庄的芥蒂无法根除，甚至能凭借这一点来安慰自己，说到底小庄还是个骗子，又要和骗子谈什么善恶什么真心假意。自己不过是还有些利用价值罢了，郭啸天想。旋即他将困扰着自己的哲理深思抛在脑后，并再次打定主意——小庄就是个骗子，骗子总会遭殃的。

可小庄总是鸿运当头处处得意，不论赌场还是情场全都名利双收，在自己寻欢作乐之时还不忘提醒郭啸天一句：“你瞧，你跟着哥捞了多少好处。”郭啸天掂量着自己口袋里的铜板发出一声嗤笑，那厢小庄正抱得美人在怀，早没了心思来计较他对大哥的“大不敬”，满脸促狭地看着郭啸天，“你不来爽一把吗？”

郭啸天翻了翻眼珠，起身要走，小庄却伸手拦住了他：“怎么？吃醋啦？”这句问话令郭啸天满头雾水，反应了好一会儿才意识到对方是在调侃自己，只觉太阳穴突突直跳。

“吃醋？”郭啸天提高音量反问道，室内的脂粉浓烈又刺鼻，再加上小庄满嘴的油腔滑调，害得他心中烦闷不堪。他退后一步，拉出座椅再次坐了回去。

小庄则与他截然不同，满面红光左拥右抱，脸颊上还被留了个鲜红色的唇印：“是啊，你吃醋啦？不想我和她们睡觉？”一边说小庄还抬起下巴左右分别一挑，转回脸来又送了他一个媚眼，这副场面郭啸天看得胃中翻滚，险些干呕起来。郭啸天刚想要开口讽刺小庄几句，却见小庄让身边美人退了出去，只留他们两个人面对面隔着一张方桌和桌上香炉里升腾起来的烟雾看着彼此。

“那我就不和她们睡觉咯。”说着小庄顺势伸了个懒腰，活动起了颈关节。

郭啸天对着小庄看了一阵，不自觉的蹙起了眉毛。照理他该问问小庄心里想着些什么鬼把戏，但那两位美人离开后，香粉刺激的味道也缓缓散去，熏香沉静的气味逐渐将之掩盖，烟雾里小庄本该是棱角分明的面孔也朦朦胧胧的，就连之前小庄说的那句话也变得黏腻起来，一切都平和得不像话，令郭啸天忘了开口。

小庄揉乱了为之前的易容所打造的油头，一簇簇发丝垂下来挡住了眉眼，接着小庄百无聊赖地咂了咂嘴，一声接着一声仿佛是秒表跳动的音节，敲击在郭啸天的耳膜中央，害得他不自觉地滚动喉结。

“噗嗤——”小庄蓦地笑了一声，“郭啸天，你想什么呢啊？”也许是因为骗钱不易造成的疲惫，小庄的声音听起来软绵绵的，郭啸天闭上双眼，他想这一定是个梦，不然就该是他的错觉，他从来没有预计过他会与小庄碰到这样的场合。

当他再次睁开眼，面前的小庄正托腮盯着他看，与他视线相对之后小庄便张开口似乎是要说些什么，但此时郭啸天并不想听小庄说他那些个屁话，于是他站起身，一手撑在桌面一手捏住了小庄的下巴，把自己的嘴封在了小庄的嘴上。

香炉被打翻在地，他能听到炉盖在地上滚动的声响，能闻到小庄身上的汗臭和油腻，也能感受到小庄的头发戳刺在自己脸上的酥麻，但感触最深的则是小庄颈间的脉搏，波动得不够真实。

 

关于那个吻，郭啸天和小庄在往后的几天中都没有谈及，小庄还是那张讨人厌的笑脸，而他呢，也仍旧跟在小庄身后提溜着那台折叠相机流连于各个赌场做牌出老千。

郭啸天感觉自己已经习惯了这样的日子，也习惯了每天一睁眼就看见小庄四仰八叉地躺在自己身边，习惯了为小庄打掩护，习惯了给小庄摄像；这让他误以为自己就该如此生活，甚而回忆不起原本自己所处的人事环境，记不得自己的军帽和战马，也记不得乱如麻的前尘往事。这种在试图渐渐融入他骨肉中去的习惯，让他及麻木又惶恐，他常想着总有一天自己是要回到家里再去大展宏图的，但另一方面——比如现在，他看着赌局中的小庄兴致勃勃的样子——好像一直这样下去也不赖。

郭啸天正站在赌桌的外围偷看别家的牌面，以便给小庄使眼色。当他从迷思中回过神来，便看到小庄冲他眨了眨眼，旋即他有些怔住了，他忽然觉得小庄似乎真的如同那些流莺所说，是英俊又迷人，在感知到这一点后，他用力的甩了甩头，试图将脑中生出的邪念挥走。

可他不得不重新回忆起前些日子他同小庄的那个吻，当时的光线、温度、气味都过分旖旎了，小庄并没有拒绝他舌头的探入，反而和他纠缠在一起，他们彼此过渡着唾液，呼出的热气撞击在一起，他的手从小庄的下巴游走到小庄的后颈，拖住了小庄的后脑，同时加深着这个吻。  
郭啸天长出一口气，冲桌对面的小庄比了个手势，示意自己要离开，小庄疑惑地侧了侧脑袋，不过很快再次投入到了赌局中去。

 

郭啸天认为自己需要一个独自喘息的机会，于是他径自回到了住处。他坐在窗边的扶手椅上，从腰间摸出小庄给他的那把手枪，他摩挲着上面的纹路和划痕，倒出子弹数了又数，才终于平静下来。

可惜，他的平静就被打破了，小庄大大咧咧地推门闯进来，嘴里还骂桑着：“嗨，你他妈先走了是怎么回事？”见到郭啸天收枪的动作紧跟着揶揄道：“自个儿在屋里玩儿枪呐？”想也知道小庄又开起了黄腔，郭啸天没好气地举起手枪，枪口冲着小庄的胯间。小庄立刻捂起了裤裆，并拉长了嗓子说：“想灭我子孙，你这是大逆不道，还把不把我当大哥了啊？”

小庄一面说一面朝郭啸天靠过来，抬手挥开了郭啸天举着枪的手：“我还没睡过你呢。”语毕，小庄的脸一点一点地向郭啸天凑近，在他们相距只剩下一寸之前，郭啸天丢开手枪，攥住小庄后脑勺的短发，探上前咬住了小庄的嘴唇。

郭啸天与小庄的唇齿再次交合，他感觉自己整个人都热腾腾的，而伏低了身子凑近自己的小庄也是一样，他们的鼻梁碰着鼻梁，牙齿撞着牙齿，汗水的味道在空气里横冲直撞，这恐怕称不上是一个吻，称之为撕咬或许更加合适。

然而唇角舌尖零星的疼痛并没有阻碍他们，郭啸天的另一只手揽着小庄的腰，他的手指在皮带的周围摸索，他撩起了小庄塞进裤子里的衬衫，手掌贴合在小庄的后背，时不时又在腰椎间打转。小庄一手支撑着自己的重量，另外一只则目的鲜明地隔着布料揉搓着郭啸天的胯间。

郭啸天的手从小庄的腰后来到身前，试图解开碍事的皮带，小庄的手也不没有停歇地雕刻着郭啸天性器的形状，在他们终于舍得离开彼此的唇舌时，小庄趁着喘息的间隙压低声线带着气声说：“真硬啊。”听闻此言郭啸天更为用力的攅着小庄的头发，几乎要将那几根可怜的发丝拽下来，因着脑后的疼痛小庄扬起了脸，张着嘴大口地呼吸起来。

“的确很硬。”郭啸天同意了小庄的结论，并且不自觉的展露了一个笑容，他立起身，用两只手剥下小庄的西装裤，裤腿堆积在小庄的脚踝，小庄蹬掉了脚上的皮鞋，从束缚这他的裤管里离开。随后他们彼此推搡着去到了墙根，两个人都侧身抵着墙壁，他们看着彼此，郭啸天从对方的眼睛里看见了火焰，他不知道自己在对方的眼中是否同样满布情欲。他唯一知道的是当下该怎么做，他要把小庄压在墙壁上，从小庄的背后碰他的脸，他的确这样做了，虽然小庄的一番抵抗不太尽如人意，但他最终将自己的胸膛贴在了小庄的背脊之上。这种感觉很妙，怀中坚实的背部肌理和汗液挥洒的气味是他从未体验过的，他的手从下至上抚摸过小庄的腰线、脊柱、肩胛骨直到大臂上的肌肉和粗糙的手肘皮肤，他将小庄手臂扣在头顶，下身则不断地摩擦着对方隆起的臀部。

“你一直——”小庄在叹息中开口，“一直都这么粗鲁的吗？”句末是一个小庄试图加上的支离破碎的调笑式上扬。

郭啸天的下巴搁在小庄的肩膀上，有意无意把气息全部吹在对方的颈间：“对你用粗鲁的才行。”他的话刚说完便感受到小庄缩了缩肩膀，便觉好笑，鼻腔里呼出的热气尽数喷吐在小庄的耳际。接着他就听到了小庄吞咽唾沫的声音。

“原来你会说下流话啊？”小庄的声线有些许沙哑，看得出他在逞强。郭啸天单手褪去了自己的裤子，将性器贴合在小庄的臀缝中央，于是他又再次体验到了小庄身体中心传来的震颤。

郭啸天将手绕到前边握住了小庄的性器，前后撸动着，小庄便再次仰起了头颅，与他的侧脑相撞。他探出舌头舔舐着小庄的下颚骨，那是一道几近完美的弧线，他用牙齿在棱角出打磨，几乎要让那块皮肤渗出血来。

“是你教了我不少下流话。”郭啸天给出回答，转念又想起了什么，凑在小庄的耳根说道，“比一比是我的子弹快还是你的快？”

“这他妈不是下流话！”小庄在愈渐粗重的喘息中提出异议，“王八蛋，那时候我可什么都没想。”郭啸天能看到出来，小庄忿忿的，他的眉头紧皱，被握在郭啸天手中的性器流出前液，郭啸天将手指上粘黏的液体抹在小庄的后穴口，并伸进一根手指为自己探路，另一只手则扣住了小庄的腰，拖拽着对方向他靠近。

小庄的两只手支撑着墙壁，臀部向后拱了起来；小庄的嘴里断断续续地骂着脏字，在他最终将郭啸天的祖宗十八代皆数骂过一遍之后，郭啸天报复似地往后穴中加入了第二根手指，也正是此时，小庄攥紧了拳头向墙壁砸去。

“那你现在想了什么？”郭啸天顺着之前的话题问道。

“王八蛋——”另一边小庄难耐地垂下了头，“你他妈进不进来？”

旋即郭啸天退出了手指，朝手上吐了两口唾沫抹在自己的性器上。他的性器抵在小庄的穴口，那一圈经受了按压的软肉立即将他的前端包裹了起来。他按在小庄腰腹的手被小庄的手掌覆盖，这一举动着实让他气血上涌，他的腰杆向前顶去，半根性器没入小庄干涩的甬道里。小庄吃痛倒抽一口凉气，而他也没能好到哪儿去，但小庄覆在他手掌上的手仍在不断向后施力，意图尽快将他的性器融入。

“你，不是说——”小庄费力地吐字，他的喘息声显然要将他的说话声掩盖了，“不是说，你要粗鲁，粗鲁一点吗？”

郭啸天的性器伴随着小庄的气音勃动了一下，他伸手掐在小庄的脖颈上，在挤压和摩擦带来的疼痛中抵入小庄甬道的深处。他们保持着这个姿势交叠发出叹息，郭啸天陡然升起的怜惜让他想问一问小庄“疼吗”，可自身性器的胀痛让他感到这个问题无非是多此一举，因此他只是缓慢地前后律动起来。

“够粗鲁了吗？”郭啸天在小庄的后背吹气。

小庄转动脖颈，是一个摇头的动作：“不够。”

郭啸天用暗哑的嗓子轻声笑着，随后突如其来地抽出性器，又再次快速地直直挺进，并不断地反复着这个循环，他舔了舔小庄的耳廓，他问：“够了吗？”回答他的依旧是小庄倔强的摇头。郭啸天双手按住了小庄的腰杆，接下来的每一次都尝试着进攻至小庄的最深处，小庄的喉咙里发出低微的哼声，郭啸天便腾出一只手来把小庄疲软的性器握在了手中，他的手指在性器的前端画圈。小庄的哼声越渐急促，带着浓重的鼻音，在零碎的字眼里郭啸天拼贴出他的要求：你还会什么下流话？

郭啸天并没有给小庄答复，他的性器一次次撞击在小庄炽热的甬道里，而他手中小庄的性器越来越硬挺，前端也越来越湿润，不消多时一股浓稠的液体便喷溅在了郭啸天的手上。郭啸天把小庄的精液顺着脊椎涂抹在他的后背，再次用两只手掐紧了小庄的腰，剧烈的抽动起来。

当他射给小庄的时候，小庄已然只顾得上大口喘气了，他再次用胸膛贴上小庄的后背，他亲了亲眼前熟悉的后颈，他对着那块泛红的皮肤说：“我输了，是你的子弹快。”

 

偷欢交合的事被他们当作了心照不宣的秘密，平常时没有人会刻意抛出这个话题，他们还是和往常相同，当他们的骗子同伙，一起发财一起穷得叮当响，只有当他们在特定的时刻踏入那间特定的房间才会凶狠地抱住彼此，粗暴地干上一炮或者两炮。

说实话，郭啸天并未认真地思考过这件事，他觉得他和小庄现在就是两个一搭一档的好伙计，各取所需罢了。可真要他仔细地去将他与小庄的关系梳理透彻，那麻烦就大了去了，他不愿意去想这些：他不愿意去猜测小庄是否只是要一段肉体上的关系，也不愿意去捕捉自己显而易见的对小庄的欲念之由来，更不愿意去计划接下来他们俩该怎么办。

当他不愿意思考这些的时候，他清楚的知道，是他自己被小庄同化了，原本的他并不是这样的，他是家中的顶梁柱，军队中的大帅，是所有拿主意的角色；现如今，他不乐于去拿这个主意，也许是因为主意的反面全是他贪恋的东西。

小庄贪恋的东西却显而易见，是他自己的相貌，所以小庄才会在每次得逞之后留下相片，恨不能四处张贴，让大家都来见识一下他的雄姿。郭啸天对此不做评价，但小庄似乎非得他给一个结论才行，因为他问：“你来给我和夜明珠合个影吧。”

这句话给郭啸天提了醒，之前的时日里他几乎忘记还有夜明珠这码子事了。他楞楞地看着小庄从不知何处把夜明珠给变了出来，小庄像献宝一般将那颗黑魆魆又透着光的珠子捧在手上，端到他面前遛了一圈，不等他反应，小庄两指一捻，又把夜明珠捏在了手里：“就这么拍吧。”

郭啸天索然无味地架起相机——夜明珠就在眼前，他却毫无争夺之心——数下一二三之后，他的手臂被人拉了一把，他的快门已经按下，只是这次出现在镜头里的是他和小庄，连同小庄手上的那颗夜明珠。

“拍我干嘛？”郭啸天疑惑不解。

小庄倒是得意洋洋：“证明我偷的是你啊。”

 

转天取了那张不知所谓的相片，郭啸天和小庄找了个茶铺喝茶，顺便计划一下今夜的千万赌局。刚到茶铺坐定，郭啸天便瞅见一张面善的脸孔，他前思后想终于回忆起是他最初来到这个镇子上，撞了他肩膀还顺走了他荷包的那个老人。

郭啸天心下一惊，又胸怀怨气，若不是因为他自己也不会落到成骗成贼的田地。他瞥了一眼气定神闲喝茶的小庄，小庄指节分明的手指缠绕在茶碗周围，像是一丛藤蔓，而小庄本人也像是藤蔓似的，从初一见面便开始纠缠包裹在他的周身，让他沾染上小庄的秉性习气和味道体温。

他的耳朵还在关注着不远处和邻里交谈的老人，言谈之中能听出对方也是个赌鬼，正打算今晚去城里最大的赌场大杀四方，老人把自己的牌技吹得只因天上有，并抛出豪言赢了钱请酒喝。郭啸天暗地里嘁了一声，视线往老人的方向扫去，老人端着茶碗仍在播撒豪言壮语，而郭啸天很快就被老人的手给吸引住了，那只右手多长了一根骈指。

老人的手与回忆中的那只拍在他肩膀的手重叠对照，郭啸天闭上了眼睛，他的心跳得极快，他听到对面的小庄在喊他，但他不想就此睁眼。

郭啸天想，该是他拿主意的时候了。

 

当天晚上，郭啸天和小庄来到了下午得知那个老人会到的赌场，照例是小庄出千郭啸天来打掩护。一入场，郭啸天便开始观察起了安保的行踪，得先调查清楚他们的行踪，才能保证接下来小庄出千能顺利收场。

如同往常，小庄占领了有利地形，围着赌桌的人头攅在一起，很快将坐在最里边的小庄给淹没了，郭啸天则站在赌桌的另一头，向四周巡视着人流的动向，并要佯装出一副正在观战的姿态。没过多久，小庄就连赢了三把，赌桌边的人无不是垂头丧气，却还要高声喝道“我偏不信”诸如此类的赌徒口癖。

这天的时间太过仓促，小庄没能来得及施展他的易容术，这无非不是一步险招，不过现在他顾不上想小庄的事，他的目光在场馆里逡巡，凭借着身高优势可以把入口的来者看得一清二楚。当大堂里的西洋钟表敲响九声，郭啸天总算看到了他守了半个钟的那个老人。老人的脸凶恶如初，眉毛和胡子看起来更格外的张扬跋扈，郭啸天紧盯着老人的一举一动，只见对方在场馆中绕了一周，路过看守的安保踱向走廊。

郭啸天转头对上小庄的视线，冲他做了个尿急的暗号，便沿着老人经过的路线向大堂外走去。

 

郭啸天从厕所出来，迎面就撞见了来找他的小庄。小庄的两条眉毛绞在一起，看上去像是碰到了什么烦心事，但在此处他也不好多作询问，只是挑了挑眉毛递出一个象征性的问好，不过小庄并没有用表情给他答复，而是违背了出千原则伸手拉住了郭啸天的手臂，不再装作彼此陌生。

“你跟我来。”小庄压低了声音凑在他耳旁说。

不等郭啸天有所迟疑，小庄就拉着他去到了一个无人的包间，他们没有开灯，四下里都是黑漆漆的，只有门缝外透进来的一缕光亮。一进包间小庄便把郭啸天推靠在墙根，郭啸天才想发问，就感觉到对方的脸贴着自己的脸，他们的呼吸也交错着，小庄的嘴唇碰了碰他的鼻尖，这让他莫名有些抵触。

郭啸天想不通跟前的人是中了什么邪演这一出，况且这也不是他们既定的欢爱场所，包间外还有此起彼伏的脚步声，他们躲在黑暗里，像极了一对偷情的怨侣。

“你听我说——”小庄极少用这样一本正经的语气，“等会儿我先出去，你隔半个钟再出来。”听小庄这么说，郭啸天有些哭笑不得，难道对方拉自己进这么个黑房间只为了说这些？他心下疑虑重重，他试图看清小庄的表情，只可惜房间时实在太黑了，接着透进来的那束光线，郭啸天也只能看清小庄的轮廓。他抿了抿嘴唇，还是等着小庄继续讲他的大计划。

不过，小庄似乎并没有任何计划，说完先前那句之后，他们便陷入了沉默。整个空间里安静得可以听见彼此的心跳，他们的心跳声交错着，你一下我一下，各自都不疾不徐的，就好似这个房间里的时间都凝固了一般，只剩下小庄发梢刺在他脸上的瘙痒。

他们静默了一会儿，随后小庄从兜里掏了件东西塞进郭啸天手中，那件物什的造型与触感都很熟悉，是小庄最初缠上他的物证，是他的夜明珠。郭啸天的心中闪过一丝诧异，他不能理解小庄此时这样做的原因，更不明白小庄让他晚些离开的缘由；郭啸天紧紧攥着那颗夜明珠，那上面还带有小庄的体温；郭啸天的喉结翻滚，却如鲠在喉只得一言不发。

双眼逐渐适应了黑暗，郭啸天终于能看清几分小庄的眉目，小庄此前紧皱的眉头已然舒展开，面上也看不出任何表情，最后他听见小庄平静的语调说：“我好像被认出来了。”

 

小庄离开包间之后，郭啸天靠着墙壁沉思，他的嘴唇上刚被小庄印下了一枚无色的唇印，颇有些诀别的意思，可小庄的语气和表情中丝毫没有畏惧和紧张，甚至带着些无所谓的痕迹。郭啸天的指甲摩擦着夜明珠的表面，试图将那枚坚硬的珠子划刻出一道道印记。

他注视着从房间外面钻入室内的那道光束，感觉小庄的气息仍在耳边。

他开始觉得自己可能拿错了主意。

 

郭啸天在五分钟之后走出包间，他直直地向大堂跑去，而带着各色惊恐面容的赌徒们从大堂内鱼贯而出，他逆着人流拨开一个又一个肩膀恨不能一步登天，半道上郭啸天听到了大堂传来的枪鸣，不带消音的枪声悲壮而凄厉，形成回环撞击在郭啸天的胸口，他的心脏跟着震颤。

他从外套的暗袋里抽出手枪，举在身前，放轻脚步走到大堂门口的石柱后。

郭啸天隐约可以看到小庄的对面有五六个举着枪支的大汉，小庄藏在一张翻起的赌桌之后，时不时冒头出来开上一枪，这时郭啸天才真正知晓小庄的枪法竟如此了得，小庄的神色看起来也往日里全然不同，现下里看来小庄仿佛是一位德高望重的神枪手。

他的躲避之处还算隐秘，但另一头小庄的视野显然全是死角，从他这里看过去，有一个大汉正在逼近小庄的身侧，此时的情况已来不及给他预留思考的余地，郭啸天冲上前对着小庄身后就是一枪。与此同时小庄同样放到了对面的一名壮汉，剩下二对三的情况也算是势均力敌。

“你怎么来了？”小庄一见到他语气中的焦急竟泄露出来。

郭啸天一个前滚翻到了小庄跟前，两人背靠着背：“来救你啊，你不是也救过我吗？”然而对面一连串的设计没给他们继续叙旧的机会，他与小庄再次分散开，找到遮挡物之后他举枪对着眼前的大汉的脑门就是一击，小庄也紧跟其后击倒了另一名对手。他回过头去找到小庄的位置，却发现小庄捂着肚子，鲜血透过衣物布料渗了出来把手指也染上了殷红，就在他散神之时，对面的一记子弹射穿了他的小腿。

对方慢慢地把枪口瞄准了小庄，郭啸天屏住了呼吸，他想这也许真的就是诀别。他强忍住了腿脚上的伤痛，一边向前方扑去一边发出了一声吼叫：“小庄，跑啊！”

郭啸天怀疑自己会再死一次，对方的子弹已经发射，而他的胸膛已挡在子弹与小庄之间，他突然回忆起早前一回打过的主意，他明明早就了解这一点了——骗子总会遭殃的。

 

郭啸天睁眼之前，他听到两记枪响，随后他的肩膀被一双亲切的手扶了起来；郭啸天睁眼以后，他看到了小庄的笑脸，以及小庄手里拿着的那袋血浆，要不是他的脑袋还枕在小庄的大腿上，他恐怕会把眼前这个人给撕个稀巴烂。

“哥还是很帅的吧？一枪就把他那发子弹打跑了，再一枪，带走！”小庄笑得就像他俩初次见面那样没心没肺。

“闭上你那臭嘴。”郭啸天有气无力的翻了个白眼。

“你说你回来干嘛啊？”小庄想起了什么似的，忽然敛起了笑，“你怎么算的半个钟？你庄哥都是算好的，你等半个钟再来我这儿不也收工了吗？还用得着你伤一条腿啊？”听小庄这样讲，郭啸天才想起自己的腿中了一枪，他抬起头向脚下望，膝盖下面已经绑好了一条止血带。

“你——”郭啸天一时不知说什么才好，左思右想还是开口，“是我通知了赌场的人来抓你。”

“我知道。”小庄歪了歪脑袋定定地说，“是我易容偷了你的钱袋。”

郭啸天恍然觉得好笑：“我知道。”他勾了勾嘴角，继而还是把嘴巴抿成了一条直线：“骗子之间没有信任，我知道。”

小庄这次没有附和他，而是说：“什么骗子不骗子的，记好了，你哥我，庄哥，中国第一神枪手，神气不神气啊？”说着还弹了记郭啸天的额头，“你，中国第一神枪手的跟班，真便宜你了。”

郭啸天虽然吃痛，可还是被小庄逗笑了。小庄见他笑，从屁股兜里掏出一张皱巴巴的相纸，展开给郭啸天看，是他们和夜明珠的那张，不过整个画面都糊了，连谁是谁都看不清楚。

“我可是每回做成一笔都会合影留念的——”小庄拿着那张相纸在郭啸天眼前晃来晃去，“你这一笔我到底做成没有？”

“你再不带我去治腿，你这笔单子恐怕就要报销了。”最终郭啸天义正言辞地表示，而正当小庄要搀他起来，他又想起了一个问题，“所以一发子弹能有多快？”

“啊？”小庄满脸写着疑惑。

郭啸天拉住了小庄的一只手，把他的手掌贴在自己的左胸口，开口问道：“有我的心跳快吗？”小庄的手在他胸前瑟缩了一下，随后施力按了下去。郭啸天能听到自己的心跳，他的心脏好像就被小庄握在了手里，坚实地跳动着。

或许这才该是他拿主意的时候，郭啸天想。

 

“和我回家吧，小庄。”

 

Fin.


End file.
